1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for document holding-pockets and the like with mobile indexes for scheduling, checking of due dates, statistical data and similar material of the kind which includes a band-like element sub-divided into a bottom strip which supports a document holding case and an upper strip, slightly inclined with respect to the bottom strip. The strip may support a graduated bottom scale, a number of little markers which are made to slide in a first elongated guide and a cursor which slides in a second elongated guide which is below and parallel to the aforementioned first guide. This holder for document-holding pockets may be applied especially in the field of data relating for instance to a work schedule, because it makes it possible to plan, schedule and check the above data.
2. Prior Art
Traditional card indexes are conventionally made up of two parts: a pocket in which a number of documents is fitted and a band-like unit designed to support the pocket itself within a container. This band-like component may be made up of one single strip with markers moving in a vertical direction, or else of two parallel superimposed strips, slightly inclined in respect of one another, the markers moving horizontally. With special reference to the latter type, while the bottom strip, together with the document-holding pocket, is introduced into the container, the upper strip protrudes from the container itself in order to visualize a certain number of data pertaining to a schedule (relative to work, or dates of arrival or shipments of goods, etc.). This visualization is made possible because a graduated bottom scale is fitted into the strip itself, is made of transparent material, and additionally to a number of markers which are fitted into a slide provided in the upper strip which operate in conjunction with a cursor placed underneath, which is made to slide in another guide provided in that same upper part of the band-like unit. Due to the limited height of the upper strip protruding from the container, it is possible to obtain only one type of scheduling which is the one relative to due dates or other data. In fact, in conventional holders, can operate only along two lines. This upper line represents, for example, the schedule of due dates and is marked by the positioning of the markers which fulfil a certain function in relation to some date which is visible on the bottom-scale. The bottom line is marked by a cursor which represents the progressive working out of the functions indicated in the upper line and may be employed at most as an independent function relating to engagements, assignment work orders or the like. The main drawback encountered in current holders for document-holding pockets is represented by the limited and inflexible number of functions and situations which may be visualized, which allows the realization of a real and proper tickler. This operational and functional inelasticity causes a further drawback. In fact the documents remain in the pockets of the card index until they are cleared. At this stage they are passed on the other traditional files for cleared documents, but no indication is left in respect of their previous permanence in the pocket of the card index.